A conventional semiconductor structure 200 illustrated in FIG. 6 comprises a carrier 210, a first protective layer 220, a second protective layer 230 and a third protective layer 240. The shape of the first protective layer 220, the second protective layer 230 and the third protective layer 240 is quadrangle. Besides, the first protective layer 220, the second protective layer 230 and the third protective layer 240 are disposed at the carrier 210 and arranged in a layer-by-layer stack. For mentioned features of those protective layers, the stress of the semiconductor structure 200 likely concentrates at a corner that is overlapped between the first protective layer 220 and the second protective layer 230 such that the corner might be cracked or separated therefore lowering the production yield of the semiconductor structure 200.